The Trainer and The Poke-Humans
by Pockypokemongirl
Summary: I don't own Pokemon! Reader inserts x various.I was walking in the forest on a regular day though arceus thought otherwise NO FLAMES I WOULD LIKE TO IMPROVE! I am sorry for not updating In for ever. Two new chapters!
1. Victini

Victini one-shot

I don't Pokemon and never will nor victini. This may be a reader insert if you wish.

Victini the victory Pokemon; it has been said to have this Pokemon you would be victorious in all battles. Among the Pokemon, victini had gain a nasty reputation of overconfidence, and some decided to curse him.

"Tini!" it cried out when it saw a human walking in the forest, and a toothy grin on its face. A striking pain suddenly went through him. Tears streaked its face as the sound of rearranging and sizing up coursed throughout its small body.

"Tini..." Arms wrapped around itself then squirmed on the tree branch screeching.

My eyes laid on the critter it squirming in pain then my body climbed the tree to hear a hiss from it as I tried placing my palm on it.

My grips loosen and felt lifted in the air, "Ah!" i cried out and closed my eyes then a jerk now a hold on my collar. A burnt orange fur hand held onto my shirt while a tail shifted to side to side opening my eyes to see a boy my age covered in fur and feathered wings like its true form. His ginger hair like fire with large ears, but those light blue eyes were curious of me though caught sight of himself. Shocked pupils widened then looked to me as i hung there. My hands held on to him in fear of falling off as he noticed my arms wrapped around his sandy cream fur neck. Eyes showed nervous attitude and blushing on his face; his head rested in the crook of my neck. A sigh of content arose from him and a snuggle moved into my neck while my blushing grew on myself.

"Ack." He lost his grip throughout fear but now only noticing floating in the air with him. A heavy sigh escape the both of us and strengthening hold made me switch around to the turned victini. Stiffening in his arms to feel uncomfortable thinking that things are only to get worse while his coal nails barely scratched my pale skin. Pale pink markings grew scarlet then a hot breath tickled my neck. A rough shudder went through, but only his body "shuddered" against mine.

"Huh?" I looked up and see a cocky smirk on the humanish Pokemon with his ears folded back now rubbing into my neck again. His claws dug into me a bit and a tiny squeak from me earned a concern look. Lowered ears and twinkling eyes apologetic while nuzzling me. After softly landing on the ground I let go of the furred neck then trying to run yet furred arms kept me to the other body.

"S-Stay" He struggled on the words then went to nuzzling leaving me with confusement. "Stay. H-here. P- please." His nestling grew harder as we slumped against the oak tree behind us. Furred knees bent up to mine and the cream body curling around mine while I asked, "Why?"

"Just stay here." He sternly said monotonous.

"Ack!" His head rubbed in more and tightly pulled me into fur and my arms waved around trying to get out of his grip.

Victini laughed as the trees shifted in the wind while now i shifted around to give a what in the name of Arceus is wrong with you face. Then fuzzed lips caught mine then grinning into our forbidden kiss with a teasing and sinful nature. Those lips influenced my own into kissing back then slowly pulled back with a cunning lick.

"What the..." I spoke in a shocked tone while touching my lips with his last chuckled now his tail wagging in pride.

_That overconfident victini-_

_**That I am.**_

A voice answered interrupted with clear confidence while my face pale in utter violation of my personal thoughts.

I gave an irritable look toward him, now his facial expression was pure pride and snarkiness. The evil Pokemon. Slate blue eyes stare at him with anger while sky eyes were just playful despite my threats.

"I like this." He spoke out loud then catching my lips again sweetly kissing.

My efforts of struggling stopped by him and any effort to pull back then the lips pulled back. Ripened up like a tomato while a cocky speech came out, "I hope you get use to this because i know I will."


	2. Mightyena

_This __so __weird__! __A __Boy __now __tied __at __my __waist I __didn__'__t __know __not __to __mention __he__'__s __fluffy__!_

"A-Ah?!" The black and white anthro boy hugged my waist, and red eyes locked on me. Blood bathed his arms. His head rubbed against my collarbone.

"Mine." His head went to my stomach, now giving a funny warm feeling like butterflies. The tickling feeling made me laugh softly; the boy smiled while his tail wove around.

_His__? __What __the__?_

I felt gentle playing with my dark chocolate hair twirling and curling with his bluish black furred fingers. The sharp long claws straightened my hair now while his other arm wrapped around my body now his lips gently kiss the cloth hiding my stomach. My face redden as those lips trailed upwards. They kissed my exposed collarbone sweetly with a loving way, and his hands traveled my body mostly my back. My hands only to hover behind his head the wild mane. Now feeling his hair the boy growled in content then his hand grabbed hard pulling my body closer.

"More." He demanded and his pawed hand rubbed my back sensually. My fingers scratched his mane it was rough in patches now rubbing gently though he moaned when my fingers brushed his spine. His mouth opened and a tongue gently moved up my neck.

"Mine." He proclaimed a sharp nick at my back.

"Ah!" I yelped then his eyes were wide and then nuzzled.

"G-Gomen." He said a sudden and quickly his nuzzling was comforting then again hands rubbed where nick happened by claws,"Daijoubu? !"

_Japanese__? __I__know__a__little__..._

"Um? Yeah, just kinda scared me there."

"Sore ga kyusaida." he sighed and then sweet eyes at me, "Anata wa nihongo o hanashimasu ka?"

"Uh... No?"

"English tongue."

His voice was velvet and gave a shiver down my spine.

"Hehe cute..." His tail waved giving him a cute outlook then I thought to think of hugging him. My arms wrapped around him now the mightyena boy's tail waved around excitedly.

"Mine." He spoke again then snuggled into me, his arms tightly wrapped around.

"Yours?" I asked.

"Yeah trainer. You from another region?"

"Uh huh."

"I'm Kagehi." He spoke.

"I'm_." I tried to get away, but he told me "Nope you're staying."

"Huh!"I yelped at him though his eyes told exactly and meaningful.

Mesh of red and _ mix.

_Oh__crap__!_

His lips crashed into mine and gently kissed, "My girl."

"H-HUH!"


	3. Zoroark

Your eyes blinded sun to only feeling irritated. Your frustration of trying to find a zoroark was jus added to it; a soft breeze blew your _ locks into the breeze though only leaving your scent into the air.

Another scented your sweet and tempting scent it drove the human figure crazy.

_This scent is so sweet!Its driving me_ nuts!

It locked on your scent chasing you along the forest, and of course your fear of something chasing you cause you to run adding the thrill of you to him. Among running you grew tired and your foot caught in a root. Smack! Leaving you with staggering breaths while your knees shook when trying to get up. Finally heat fell on you, driving the figure right toward you. Thuds hit the ground as he approach you. Your body froze fear held you tight now warm fingers touch your chilled skin. Your body instantly wanted you to go in the warmth but your conscious denied all the same.

"My your cold." Another voice overlapped your thoughts the creature met your _ eyes. The fingers lifted your chin up to him. His blue eyes were kind now only to stare back at him. You had trouble breathing and apparently to help you get warm now he held you up in his lap. His head resting at your neck now tightly holding you. A tingling sensation ran down your spine as his fingers stroke your sides, his eyes widened when you shuddered in his lap. You couldn't think of anything to say; a cunning smirk appeared on his face then he licked your ear.

"H-Hey!"You yelped earning laughter.

"Your so adorable, human." He purred in your ear then of course licked the back of your neck.

"H-HEY! QUIT IT!" You yelled at him, and just made him laugh harder. Furred lips caught yours in one of his chuckles. You froze your hair being played with as he kiss you gently then your body was pressed against his. A paw held your lower back then stroke a finger upwards causing you to arch against him. He laughed amongst this connection we have.

_So cute!_ He thought then lips kissed your neck then quickly to your lips again. His tail waved around happily cuddling you.

AIR! You tugged hair and letting lips go you finally had air. Huffing escaped your lips tempting him again but he waited while yo catch your breath again.

"Um... Why-" He held you tightly on you again now picking you up bridal style; his head nuzzled you. His fur tickled your neck now whispered in your ear, "My mate."

"Huh!"

"Your mine." Your eyes widened in horror when he whispered those two words.

WEEKS PASSED

You were labeled his and his alone; you found out he did not like your rival at all. The rival would come and visit finally when zoroark had enough your heart was broken by your rival only to be filled by happiness by the zoroark human.


	4. Manetric

_Man it was so hot outside._ Your skin felt like melting off and your last drop of water poof!

"Fudge muffins!" You yelled your _ hair whipped like fire in rage. Your teeth grind together _why is it so frigging hot. Man wait is that?_

A lake in front of you sat there teasing you. _For the win yes thank god! WATER! Y_ou ran to the lake then to fall flat on your face. Ow... I don't know why...

Blue and golden-yellow fur lay under you, and to see a sleepy face stare at you sleepily. It was a manetric sorta he had a human like form but still then rage rip through him. Tackling you to the ground leaving you breathless and fear coursing through your veins now snarling at you. Stopping his snarl then scenting you in your stomach, the middle of your chest then the nape of your neck; the hand-paws held your wrists tightly. Your legs connect at the knees while trying to keep the beast boy off. One other hand pushed down your legs down the boy gently placed himself on you slowly and lightly. The boy begun nuzzling in you and you smelt the air. You thought he was leaving his scent on you. You were human but you felt you sense of smell was greater than normal making you feel awkward to others.

"A girl?" He whispered. A small tiny gasp escape your lips and those red eyes locked on you. His ear twitched. He can speak! you thought then moved violently wiggling under him.

"Stop you'll hurt yourself." Ow! My shoulder. His tongue went to it leave hot streaks and unstressed the muscle. Your fingers curled tightly in a fist in terror.

"Don't be scared please. I didn't mean to scare you." The eyes were round and sweet, "You okay?"

You could mange to move your head in a frightened way. The boy looked at you protectively and meet your eyes with kindness. He moved his head to meet yours then hesitantly tried to kissed you. Finally he did so, it was so gentle and to you his lips tasted like _. It brought a smile to his face when he started to deepen the kiss. His hands let go of your wrists then let go of your lips.

You were confused but happy oddly then he sat up and watched you sit up now playing with your hair uncertain what to do now. Those eyes narrowed at you then slowly moved to be side you now felt him play with your hair.

He wanted you but defied his instinct but he just placed his head into the crook of your neck.

_AW! SCREW IT!_ He thought taking you by surprised.

Lets just say he took you to his home.


	5. Darkrai the phantom lover

This** was inspired by Darkrai and phantom of the opera. No i ha not seen the movie but heard of plot so i don't own pokemon or phantom of the opera.**

You honestly sighed at your friends and talked about the phantom. It was rumored that this phantom was very handsome and powerful, but your thought turned its a pokemon. They denied of course claim they him and they're infatuated with their fantasy of what he looked under that night black mask. His white hair was like moonlight and his skin nearly as such but was also was rumored to be in love with a girl her in our town. This girl's eyes caught his icy eyes that was like death itself.

"Well non believer I dare you to go in the forest tonight!" The biggest brat of all looked down at you. She was your rival and will always be such a prat. You only rolled your eyes and agreed to the dare and thought I'll win and prove it. I promise that. You walked around town gathering stories but one was quite interesting :

_He would only come out at night,_

_As walking or floating on or above ground,_

_Always searching and continued._

_This dark boy found a girl and,_

_She unlike any other in his eyes though,_

_Ice eyes were possessive and kill any who dare touched,_

_She felt death followed her everywhere._

_Her friend abandon long before her family was in fear._

_Alone and cold he waited for he to walk in his wood,_

_Finally her warmth filled his woods._

_His ice touch turned to warmth to this girl and only her,_

_She unaware of what his power was only waved and smiled._

_Redden pale cheeks rose on the hidden._

_And she was his forever the __minute she left the town._

_Though sorrow entered his heart yet again for she died._

Your footsteps tacked on stone then to feel the sudden breeze pick up behind then felt cold arms wrap around you. You squeaked then a head lied on your shoulder while white hair wrapped around you.

"Hello." A velvet voice greeted with nuzzling the crook of your neck.

"Uh Ah!"You yelped to only feel a hand over your mouth, and there was teething on your ear. Only to squirm under this person's clutches then it growled, "Calm down. I won't hurt you..."

It was a male and you knew who it was the very person you thought that didn't exist.

"Hey..." The phantom was kissing my jawline," My sweet _"

He called your name the thought that came to your head was, _What?! That girl he fell in love is me?_

"Your sweet?" You mumbled.

"Mmm, oh yes _ your mine." He rubbed your cheek with a dark finger. A dull blue tongue licked your cheek._ Eh. How does he know my name?_ Claws rubbed your side sending an electric charge through your body and he bit into you growling. You could only shake while you croaked in fear then he arched into your body. He was making a prominent love mark that marked you as his.

"Ow!" Tears streamed dow while pain grew then only to feel his fangs pull out. Your body was turned around to be comforted from the pain, "Hey, It'll only hurt for a while and I'm sorry babe."

You face redden when he called you babe no one ever called you that then ice eyes traced every part of you, claimed you every inch with his mind. His head leaned against yours but what you didn't know that the girls of the village has been watching you two the whole time. Their faces red with embarrassment only one was envious then she grew embarrassed when he kissed you then slipped his tongue in. He growled at you teasing you and loving you. All the girls didn't know he knew that they were watching everything he was doing to you. He got you to moan then whispered his name in your ear, "My names Erebus."

"Erebus..." you called him as he deepened the kiss, "Please don't-"

He licked the roof of you mouth slowly causing you to shake, his voice pulled you to do what he wanted, "Come home."

"Okay..." Your eyes closed and you feel asleep in the boy's arms.

"Now ladies," He called causing the other girls to yelp, "Let me go home with my mate..."

"Mate?" They whispered. He lifted thee mask there sharp canine fangs shimmered with those ice eyes were deadly. The dark horns rested on his head the large group now noticed.

They scurried off. You awoke to him and well he convinced you to do what he want of course you in time grew to love his greedy ways of course he spoiled you rotten.

**Okay I hope you guys/girls love this! Love you if you read and review please make some request ****please!**


	6. Swooed By a Swoobat

**Hey another fic from Pocky here I wish you guys review... Anyway despite that I wrote more enjoy.**

The mountain is off limits! Voices, signs, and well people stood in the way of getting to the next gym. Your total frustration was on the fact that you couldn't train your Pokemon because this was the year Swoobats would mate. Just peachy. There were no ways to get to the next gym, and every time you ask the person they would laugh at you. You growled in utter frustration and cried,"Son of a-"

To be interrupted by a screech and find yourself in the forest. Shit... You had to get back it was nearly dusk. Sounds of branches and twigs were crunching off like firecrackers. The next step you took end you up in a tumble downwards the hill. It was simply one hell of a time. The sounds reminded the time you had been an accident with your parents, but the small cuts were not in equal that scar coursing down your back. You had a chance if the wound was efficient then you couldn't have ever walked again. You thanked what you believe in for giving mercy. Finally your world stopped spinning then came to see a blue glow.

It was a waterfall the purest feeling you had. It was the best you could feel release from the pain. Yes, that pain. It felt as if you were missing something and this hole got bigger every day. It begun the day of the accident, the day of the family was cast away. This made water arise then total rage ripped through. Why do I feel so weak and useless against this hole?! The friends you made and the battles won you had to win.

A silent breeze came from behind a chill went up your spine. This not good, at all. Your fingers gripped a rock. The course form gave a burning feel when the stone was gripped tight. A small chirp came from behind. You turned to see spike orange messy hair boy. His bright green eyes widen at you tilting his head while the orange bat ears bounces at your breathing. A pale green fur collar wrapped his neck and your temptation to touch it grew. A scaring pink nose and hook tail were both fashioned like hearts. His wings fluttered at you out stretched like a hug as his arms held his body up and his legs bent sideways on the ground. You only blinked as he slowly got closer then you fell back close to the water's edge. Only to sit straight back up while the swoo boy looks onto you intently. Studying you after all he was wild. You slowly moved to go around but his dark membraned wings blocked you from going any where then tiny coal claws outstretched toward your hand. A gentle jab then his other wing hide himself then peeping over to see you cocking one eyebrow up saying what in the name of arceus are you doing? He flew up in the air fluid ring around you but you couldn't help watching it. He do a flip here and there and then chirped. The air feels so warm and calm you thought . His tricks ended then landing to you.

He look at you sheepishly then he was a bit bolder he crawled to you then lied his head on your thighs. You stroked the green puff and heard. Purrrrr.

You stared at the boy as he purred then curling around you while his wings had tucked in. It's kind of cute... You stared at the happy swoobat boy. You kept on petting him while hearing his outbursts of purring. Then he sat up his tail shifted some as if he was decideing something. It chained your waist hugging you then your face paled as it acted no differently from the other swoobat. His hair brushed your face as nuzzled while his wings enclosed you to him. Though there was a swoobat calling he never went he stayed by you. He was acting different from the others the male's arms wrapped your waist dragging you to him.

"Squeak." He sounded then he nibbled your ear earning a surprised shriek. He only grinned and his wings fluttered happily. His thought on were positive and happy. He liked that you smiled while he danced for you. Then his head bopped yours in wanting attention. So you petted his ears earning a happy sigh. His heart tail never had losen only a little tighter. The coal nails traced your nose and poked you.

His true goal was distracting you because his lips caught yours and gently kissed softly. His lips peeled back and those eyes watched you blush. Then poking you again trying to tell you something.

"N...ame my name is Loki.."

"Loki?" I said his name and he smiled.

"...Yo...your name?" He asked sweetly.

"It's..." You told him.

"Would you mind... Being... My mate?" His voice was sheepishly then you couldn't be a master. Though he did help with the hole in your heat. May e this is what you were waiting for. So you told him that you would. His smile grew and thinking I'll try.


	7. Snake Pit

**Hi here is a snake Pokemon. Hope yah enjoy!**

The prickling of your skin was biting and pinching making you very irritable. That's when you also grew angry due to the heat and sweat earning from the hike in the humid air. The sound of branches snapped to your ears making you jump and your fear cause your focus to weaken to the point you noticed your foot caught in a root after trying to take a step. There a hiss multiple below and right behind you looked behind to see a pile of snakes in a pit. Your stomach clenched and you shook; the very thought of falling scared you but not as bad as snakes you hated them with passion.

You screamed as you fell right next to the snake ball, and the wild snake Pokemon clumped together. One movement you realize you landed in a snake's coils And a hiss came across behind your ear. Gentle flicks danced on the back of your neck then the coils hugged a bit tighter.

A whimper escaped your throat as what you never would have thought arms wrapped around across your chest. You yelped and struggled earning a tighter coil as the tip of the tail curled to your waist.

"Hold still." A voice gripped at you. That stranger's voice did not sway you to his binddings in fact you jerked away from him.

"Stop it please!" You begged as his tail tries gripping you again differently.

"Damn female."

He drags you to him coiled up and his fangs straight up in your face and narrow red piercing eyes straight back at you.

"Let me go!" You yelled. His annoyed sound made sweat drop off your face. His talons traced your hips causing you to scream,"Get off me!"

Fingers went to your face cupping it and his eyes had changed. That they held no attention to your protests and they left your face. His coils brought you to him. The arms wrapped your waist now and he nuzzled you while you tried wriggling away once more.

Let me go! Please! Why just let me go!?

"Please stop running girl."

"Hell no!" You flared your - orbs and earning a surprised face. His eyes narrowed and strikes but no bite, no pain...

His face touches yours only earning a content sigh from him as he coils you. His arms gentle and his long coils wrapped you securely. The snakes scales brushed your skin as a shirt was lift some from his coils moving around. The feeling gave a cold touch sand shuddered in fear and cold as you were in the pit with mud and snakes. His body offered warmth as he brought you to hold against his human half he had. Arms crossed now you were held to him no way to escape. The fingers wiped mud off your face and brushes hair aside then he didn't do anything. His head shifted to lower down to you then his hand held the back of your head. Coils and sharp curls as you were kissed now. You ended below while his coils held you now his forked tongue flicked on your lips playfully. You tried showing him off to only his snake flexible body snaked away still kissing you in a possessive fashion.

His lips let go quick now you could breath. Huffing you felt his coils grew a bit his eyes were waiting and watching. Your fear grew as he coiled more around the other snakes started coiling around the two of you. His body swelled blocking the feral Pokemon reaching you. His head tilted sweetly and the naga yawned coils tight but. It where it would hurt; his coils were like a bed then finally you fell to the heavy and dry sleepy eyes you had and Thought;" Shit what's going to happen..."


	8. royalty! Pikachu and well

**Wasabi! I am really gonna get dark so beware! I hope you guys like the last chappy! Because it was a weird one to write... Anyways en flipping joy! Read and review also please vote on my poll! **

The Pokemon went from low to the rulers of the world now humans served them. You were no different a salve in the market waiting to get out of the hell hole. You were relaxed in the line knowing that if someone picked you... It be hell for them. The horns sounded in the distance and your face grim.

It was the royal family. The Shirakawa clan. They approached your slave trade band that you reside in. The prince himself was here. He was an anthro a pikachu he is. His bangs long and tipped with solid black. He wore his kingly kimono with white rivers. The prince's eyes locked on to yours. Yep. Yours. A human that had dirty ... colored hair and clothing was ragged. The human whose eyes that seen the constant revolt and your family was picked or killed. The carriage stopped and you froze as he approached the slave trader. One word entered your head: Shit. Then the two approached you as the slave trader said,"Sire trust me this one's a trouble maker."

The other slaves were bugged eyed and hid as the boy studied you and your movents. You watched him with no emotion but he saw right through your bluff. His hand brushed yours and the thought of running came. Your heart thunders and his eye looked onto you with a friendly gesture.

You begun staring with a raged look again this didn't scare him though it did for the slave trader. Under your gaze the man was scared and never dared to touched anyone.

"You." Your voice with commanding rage to the trader."If you dare hurt anyone. I'll kill you got it!"

He shook his head. The boy was surprise at your anger and your command. His voice, "Okay.. Trader what her contract priced?"

"Sire?! Its 2000." The boy was surprised for him it was cheap but others you are expensive.

Now you were owned by the Royal family. What luck? It sucks! You always had horrid luck but this?

The prince guided you and showed he was not a terrible owner.

"Excuse me what's your name?" His brown eyes were soft.

"It's ..." You told him, "Sir."

"Hmm. Interesting. My name is Tokugawa. Just call me Kuga." His eye again watching as if he never seen a human As the two of you rode to the palace. He asked you if you wanted to ride but politely refused. You had walked farther but still you have been caught. You still walked like a soldier of the resistance. The guards looked at you glaring first refusing to ride. You walked not of a slave but a soldier. Now they knew you were a survivor of the purge. You didn't give a damn. You are who you are.

Your gaze still harsh and cold of someone at the age of sixteen. You thought of your family laughing with the Pokemon before the war. Ten years and the humans were enslaved. The prince only stared with sad eyes and his ears folded back some. He come to the streets a few days ago and finally recognized that you were the girl the smacked and beat the daylights out of the thugs after him.

You didn't know though and you had an iPod going in your ears a rare piece of tech to the times. Of course the future king was curious and asked you,"What are listening to?"

"Owl City," you told him. Your ... colored eyes looked to him and he flinched the turned blushing though you didn't see him red face. The carriage and you arrived at the castle and the brother prince greeted his brother then you were greeted with a surprised. Then he grabbed his brother speaking in a corner. You heard,"A human? What you bought a contract?"

"Yeah. She is the one who..." Mumbles.

"Wait that's the chick."

You frowned at the word chick. The brother held out hand,"My names Arcane. Thanks for saving Mr. Kingly here."

"Brother not funny."

"Hang on your the guy I rescued from the rocket people..." You spoke then remebered your curses. You spat at the gang.

"Yes."

Shit...

"Everything okay?" He asked getting close for your comfort but you back up some saying,"Yes I'm fine. Thanks for asking!" You smirk a fake one. Of course again the other brother made a rude comment and started pissing you off. A need to strangle the little twat came to mind, but the prince noticed your anger and guided you inside while saying,"Lets get you cleaned up now."

After the horrors of tight obis and kimonos you were finally dressed appropriately to their terms which again totally pisses you off again. You were a pet and that also pissed you off. That's when the bitch of the castle came. She poked and prod at you calling you names and making her ego bigger. Ignore the bitch. The woman is so frail and skinny she looked at you. Your eyes filled with seething rage. You could beat her down easily but it be lowly and useless. So you were tested against her guards. One charged forward you jumped on his shoulder and kicked the back of his head hearing him slam on the floor. Another came you just kneed him in the gut hearing him sputter then your arm slammed him on top of the other guard. You didn't care if you bruised and if your were near death you fight. The next one came charging so you doge then he came again your fist slammed the armor. The girl was shocked when you punched his back. A guard slammed your gut then you caught your breathe. Rage insured afterwards you head butting the flipped him over your shoulder. Then kicked the jerk.

"Not so weak and frail now." You cocked a smirk. The prince stared at you wide eyes due to his seeing of women being usually gentle but you... The guards groaned and helped each other up. You shifted to martial art style that could break bones. Another came he was not prepared for your surprised strength. Your hand blocked his fist then twisted his arm. He screeched then you kneed him in the gut. At that time a guard rushed forward you slammed your foot foreward then your body surged with energy punching him. His breathing was spastic and you slammed him down with your leg. The other one drawer his sword attacking you. You doge grabbed his wrist then twisted while your other fist slammed his gut. The other attack from behind as the sword rushed fore ward you bend back barely in time getting a scratch on your forehead. You using your legs grabbed him the flipped him over on the ground. Then spun slamming his gut with your foot. His spit flew as he was hit.

"My word." His brother walked in. You were tired though huffing and grinning. Then plopped on the ground. The boy that was prince ran over to you looking at the wound on your head.

"I'm okay. It's just a scratch. I had worse." His eyes went wide on the last sentence. Worse!? He thought how can a woman get worse?

You jumped when he hugged you then sighed. The girl stared at her men and then you being hugged. The words I had worse. She was scared of you but then thought you are a human. How?

"I was in the resistance." You spoke. The prince looked up and said,"A rebel?"

"I am usually a lot more ferocious in a real battle." You told him. He was a prince so he was taught to know for a woman to experience this was outlawed in their species.

You feel the muscles on him then you thought was he testing you. Or did you fight for no reason when he could defend himself.

It didn't matter you can't turn back time. A human can't anyway.

"Stupid girl." He looked at the wound. His fiancé took her ring and placed it one the ground.

"I can't do this!" She ran while her guards hopped behind. He grinned like a weight was lifted off.

"What are you smiling about?" You asked.

"Hm? Ah her... I don't want to marry her so... Thanks."

"Huh? Thanks?!" Why does this feel bad? His eyes closed in a smirk.

"So Tokugawa-"

"Kuga, ..." He reminded you.

"Kuga what are you planning." His face reddens then it clicked. He's thinking of. No way in hell!

"See when another female scares the female of the male heir well...they have to become the new mate."

"What!" You screeched.

The boy looked worried and you went ballistic squrimming or trying to from him. He just held you while you tried prying yourselves apart. Kuga's brother was laughing his head off. Then you huffed then heard,"Give up?"

"Fine.." You growled.

"Don't worry you make a good mom girl." The brother rejuvenated your prying while his brother was pissed off at him.

"Would you stop wiggling?!" He asked.

"No way buster brown!" You again grew tired then hunched over. His nimble finger slipped on the ring. It wouldn't come off.

"You bastard!" You yelled only afterward hearing laughter.

It's been a few months since that day and you and he well. You are caring your first few kiddies. That right few. thinking that bastard. He only smile and hug you and your huge belly.


	9. Mew!

**Legendary pokemon: Mew. I hope you guys like dis because well I have not written in a while and currently thinking what to to do with my other stories. I am also currently working on my characters and write in a sense a more intriguing way.**

A soft touch, a breeze it was. Your (h/c) gently blew past you at the moment you were lost and quite frustrated again. Your hair was dirty and you could smell your self and you wanted a clean body. Walking for sometime you come across a stream and decided to wash in it.

* * *

After so you walked again but refreshed and smelled like (what your favorite smell is) carried off in to the wind. A smell so attracting a beast slash boy floated in the brush. He was able to conceal himself despite his fur color. Unlike his clone he was more girlish looking and innocent. Despite that he was not innocent. He wore a hot pink and brown scarf around his neck while he wore a white tank which showed his collar bone some and a jacket hung on him. His pants were baggy. His feet were paws then his tail slunk over the hem of the back. He had pierced cat ears his long fur tips were died brown.

Blue eyes caught you in his sights as he curled on his back playing with his tail. He turned instantly to lie on his stomach. It swayed as the mew boy watched close then tapped the wood but you didn't hear anything. You felt something watching you but brushed it off you sat under a tree.

"Hello." A voice greeted. You jumped up and walked back trying to see who it was. Something bumped into your back. It was warm and soft. Your breathing hitched and your body was hugged below the hip then held against another pelvis. A head rested on your shoulder. He was a bit girlish looking then he looked straight into your eyes.

"Let me go please." You whimpered.

"Its fine girl." His voice was not girlish.

He kissed you neck sweetly.

"Stop." His fingers held your chin to him then kissed you softly.

"What you-" To be cut off by his lips again. Again. Again. The male continued kissing you multiple times. Hell you kissed him back once. Just once.

You felt dizzy and fell in his arms. You were limp and was held in the mew boy's arms then he nuzzled you. Of course in his selfish ways; he took you home.

* * *

"Mmm." You woke to him cuddling you in his sleep.

"What the hell!" You screeched earning his waking mumbles.

"Quiet... (F/N)."

"How do you know my name?!" You asked.

"He sat up then spoke."

"I know because I read your mind. My name is Cale." He cradled you as he yawned.

"Could you let me go-"

"Noaw!" He meowed. He snuggled and Cale dragged you back. Again his soft breathing came. You only smirked at his form. He's so needy. His claw stroked you as you fell asleep clenching his soft pink hair.


	10. Some Shocking Intervention!

**Hello writing Some.**

**Sorry I have not been writing I've been drawing comics, reading and school. Here is a Pokemon I should have written long ago.**

Your eyes heavy and your legs tired. Its been hours, days or weeks? You couldn't remember. Your hair wildly everywhere due to the humidity. Blades of grass soft and slick across the skin of your legs and shorts. The forest murky and humid though it should not have been. A dark cloud begins to ride the wind to you.

Thunder and lighting. You only looked on with wariness and exhaustion. Again you wobbled across the path. A cave it would be nice and cooler here than outside.

An odd warning in your gut grew. Was it the storm or the cave? Your face still uncertain of which but as you stepped right outside of it; you guessed it was the cave.

Tap. Tap. Water fell to the ground and you slumped against a stalagmite. A blue stone lied in front and curious you held it. It was the color of the sky clear.

Hrrr.

A mencening sound echoed the cave.

Your knuckles white clutching the stone fixing to throw it.

Bonk! You threw it to the sound hearing, "Ow. Damn it who threw that!"

Glowing eyes caught your own.

"A chick?"

Your teeth clenched together grinding. A chick?

"Shit!" You heard tumbles and saw yellow green fur tumble to you. Pain wen through your body feeling his body ontop. Fur brushed your face and you being ticklish laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Your... Fur.." His form was heavey and you guessed he won't or couldn't move.

Your laugh ring in the jolteons ears. His face was planted well in your chest and you try moving him off to fail. His claws held him up from your chest now but his problem now is getting off. He try's but moving in a way that was embrassing for him. He growled in a feral manner.

You of course blushed and he stopped. You couldn't move he had you pinned.

"I give up."

He slumped against you and sighed. You blush harder for he was snuggled in your chest again. The ground cold under you while you were blanketed by a live anthro boy.

His jewel eye stared at you. You two were stuck in a tiny corner of a cave and not to make things more awkward its dark. You felt something brush your lips and of course you jumped and heard him,"What was that?"

That feeling brushed you again. It was soft and you noticed it was the boy again. It was his own lips.

He shifted again. You were uncomfortable and he tried to shift amidst all of that. Lips caught yours. Your eyes both match in surprise. Then one relaxed into it while the other stiff. You two were stuck for a bit. The male manage to separate from the corner you but he didn't want this to end. He pulled you back down then continued kissing you for a little despite you refusing. The. Boy. Was. Kissing. You. It was a sweet one and was a little heated.

he pulled away then snuggled you. You are trapped.

"Stay." He spoke a sudden. He nuzzled you. Well you could say no but you end up electrocuted or you say yes and live.


	11. Lucario: Making a Bet Part 1

**'Ello I hope you readers like this one. Sorry for into updating. Damn projects! I finally have time to draw but need to write some too. Conflicting emotions! Man just... uh okay rant time over here yah go!**

"Mew!"

"Lucario!" Here your friends go ... Yep arguing which is better... Again. You simply roll your eyes. It's a constant bicker between the two. You couldn't help, but to smirk. Well you're in deep trouble.

"And ... Will help me catch Lucario." Your friend jumped on your table at your house corse your mom appeared like the devil.

"For the last damn time... DON'T PUT YOUR FEET ON My TABLE!"

Your friend ,who is a guy, squeaked and fell ton the floor leaving an impression on the hardwood on the table. An unpleasant look fell upon your face. Oh god help him. You let a light hearted chuckle out though your mother thought it was.. Meant toward her. A weird woman she was.

"Please go outside, I need to fix the house." She said monotonously. Mom... The clean freak. A large one. The boy ...(pick a name for him) merely looked to you and asked,"Since we are out here, (your name) would you-" you had notice your other friend was still inside possibly helping your mom... Weird.

"No." You flat out told him.

"Ehya why!?"

"Because those woods give me the creeps."

"Chicken?!" He started clucking like Torchick.

"Shut up." You smack him. I really wonder about him, you thought. Again sometimes you had to do what you had to do. Your pride as a trainer on the line. Even if the real chicken is (his name).

Afterwards...

Crunch! Smack! You held your nose.

"Damn it!" you were unknowingly being followed by... Something. It looked human though he had a blue tail and ears. Pawed feet and canines shown. It was hot so he wrapped his jacket around his waist while wearing a white tank revealed strong arms, a lean body with some degree of muscle. His read animal eyes locked on to you. His black hair a bit long in four directions while at that you fell back.

"Argh! Fricking- stupid roots." You continued mumbling while Lucario smirked. He swung down. Thump.

Swinging automatically your hand gripped a rock. Smack. Lucario caught it and manages to make you Irritable.

"Easy now, now what are you doing here?" Those red eyes looked at with a gentle gaze.

"You... Your species. A friend wanted me to help look for one."

"Why?" he tensed up.

"Just to prove a stupid point." You sat down. He slowly approached you,"Then are you going to catch me."

"No." I huffed and your back was murdering you right now. Red orbs showed distrust. "If I was trying we wouldn't be talking; I have (a fighting type Pokemon) kicking your rear end by now."

"Kicking my rear?" His arms crossed now his ego rose.

"Wanna bet?" You growled. You know your Pokemon can do it.

"Sure. What are your terms."

"I win you come with me no questions."

"Very well." he smirked,"Then you have to come with me."

One eyebrow rose,"What?"

"You'll find out."

Your hand gripped a pokeball and Lucario human reverted to his feral form.

"One on One." He telepathically told you. You nodded and the battle begins.

after.

You lost. How? He walked to you in his humanoid form. Hand outstretched while those red eyes grin.

"Come on." his fingers entangled yours then leading you deeper in the forest. Lucario stopped and you were pulled to him. His claws traced your face while his smile was cocky. His arms wrapped your waist and hugged your form while the physic's head lowered to yours. His lips brushed yours softly. You jumped in the arms. Only the rustling of the trees broke this silence. Soft lips caught yours. Your body stiffened. What the hell? His body leaned the both of you into a tree. His smirk present in the strange yet tempting kiss. Why? Why was he kissing you? His palms rubbed your back assuring you are fine and he had no intention to harm you.

After a some while you were melting in to kiss him. He grinned. He has you. The lucario has no intention of letting you go. You began to wonder as you paused to stare at his eyes. Why?

Muhaha cliffy possibly!


	12. Luxary

**Finally a cat Pokemon sorry it took so long. Here is a gift to you fans a cat Pokemon. **

The pines surround you. It's harsh smell rushed to your nose and leaving you with a funky face. The being that watches you every time you come to this place now trying not to laugh at you. He was a sweet gentle boy. His raven locks curled his face while those yellow eyes locked onto yours.

"Jeez, what is that smell?!" You yelled. He merely tilt his head watching you at your most dramatic state. Merely laughing silently and clawed the large stone below. Unlike your other oblivious times; you heard him claw the stone.

Everything was still harsh as you realized something is behind you.

Thump.

Thump.

Sound of your heart drew quicker than an archer drawing his bow.

"Hello.." your voice quivered.A hand or a paw rested on your shoulder. Heck, the limb featured both qualities. A purring erupted from behind you. The paw like hand traveled to waist and forearms wrapped you tightly around to an another body. You could feel this persons warmth as they went out of your comfort zone. They nuzzled you. What the hell... You could only think of. You turned to a slight side burned face. Blush ran across your face. You also noticed his form: muscular yet not too much, his chin defined, and black hair like he was growing a mane. His face came closer. He nuzzled you...

The blushing on your face grew even more.

Why would he-

A tail waved around. It looked like a lions tail... A luxary? In human form? He started to lead you into the woods more.

You begun to panic a bit then it got strange... He licked you. On your ear. Slowly. you froze automatically because of this action he made toward you. This made him concern.

Poke.

Poke.

He poked your face.

"Hello?" He spoke and you nearly swooned at it. He noticed your face hid away from it. Your were a bit shy to speak now. Her purred his voice in your ear,"Hey, you there. Do I need to do CPR?"

Right then you looked bugged eyed. He merely chuckled. Chuckling in your ear made you blush harder. Trying to save yourself from embarrassment your body tried to flee away. Luxary on the other hand was not going to let you go now. His eyes settled on you and he finally got the nerve to talk to you. Oh no.

"Where do you think your going?" He pulled into his lap. Your hair sprawled on the man's chest. His golden eyes stared at you. Locking on with the most interested face. You begun to wonder, how did I catch this man's attention?

He nuzzled you once again. Another thought came to mind... Only now distracted by now what lies on your lips. His own so sweet but still something about them kissing you seemed to send a message.

"Mine." He whispered in your ear.


	13. Mewtwo

**Hey writing a quick fic for you guys sorry again. Any ways read a review I will write them for you guys. Enjoy mew-two.**

"No!"

"Why?" Your friend asked you.

"I am not going through some creepy ass forest."

"Why?"

"Haven't you heard people had been found dead there!" Your crossed your arms. You thought your friend was absolutely crazy. Next she whined,"Pleasssseeeee!"

"no."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleas-"

"Okay!"

You snapped. Your friend nearly tackled you to the ground. Thanking you nonstop. You knew somehow you regret this. Simply sigh you asked,"Why do I have to go to this creepy forest?"

"You have to because my-"

"Boyfriend wanted something?"

She twiddled her thumb,"Kacey!" Your voice thundered.

"Look I know-"

"Why are you still with him? He hurt you! Why?" you told out flat how you two be, but you never expect him to hurt her.

"Because I love him."

"Because you love him? Just saying you are 17 years old, and this sounds like a teen drama movie."

"Okay... Ms. heartless." She pouted. You wonder if doing this would be right then you owe her from that one time... Great.

"Heartless? I am going in some forest with some crazy murdering manic. You are calling me Mrs. Heartless. You're my senior. You should be the one going in the woods."

You sigh and gather some equipment and your pokemon.

"Kacey, if I die I am going to haunt you for the rest of your life."

You quickly run into the creep dying forest covered in mystifying fog. Wonderful! Crack, snap, and bam.

"Ow..." You rubbed your head.

"Human... Why are you here."

you jumped at this male voice. He floated up a little; this boy stared down at you with violet eyes filled burning with passion. You noticed his mewtwo like features like: his tail, neck and horn like ears.

"I..." You lost confidence and he grew short tempered.

"I ask you again why are you here?"

"I am helping a friend-"

"What do you want!?" He grew closer.

"It's a little crystal looking stone, but its got swirling black colors on it."

"I haven't seen it..." His head tilted softly eyeing you. Talons on his fingers clenched. You grew nervous while watching those eyes. His tail flicked and his eyes softened. Purr...

you titlted your head in reaction. His claws brush your arm as he now walked around you. The boy brushes your head. Slick silver hair glides across your cheek. The tail shakes. You begun to wonder why. Til you feel his tongue licking your cheek. You flinch. He boy snuggles your neck. His purrs continue. its kinda cute... It's strange. He's showing affection to a stranger.

"Hey!" You yelped when he hugs your hips. His nuzzling constantly rubbed your shoulders and neck. You turn to him snuggling the crook of your neck. His face extremely happy. Those eyes closed and teeth gripped your jacket. His tail wove slowly.

"What are you doing?" You calmly asked though you had fear of his answer.

He doesn't answer you. The sliver haired boy merely continues his snuggles. His fangs held tightly on your jacket. His head sniffs your neck. Again snuggled into it. You wonder why he's doing this. What brought him to do this? He sat on the ground while his tail curled around your ankle. Those eyes looked pitiful and longing. Purrs echoed out. Your body yanked and you fell onto him. You had been placed onto him. Scared and unsure. The purring grew louder and his claws brushed your hand.

"What's your name?" His voice spooked you. Only jumped in reaction.

"Don't be scared..." He tells you. "I'll tell you mine... It's satouru"

You told him your name.

He purred and asked you to close your eyes. You simply comply. What lied on your lips shocked you. It was his. His tail held your head tipping up while he cupped your face.

He peeled back and spoke, "You aren't supposed to look... What am I going to do with you?"

He smirked.

Oh boy... Your cringed voice echoed in your head.

"I'll just bring you home... My home.."

Crap...


	14. Zekrom

**Hello! I am writing a bit more, also trying to improve my grammar... I suck at grammar at times. Anyways here's Zekrom!**

Zekrom,one of the strongest pokemon known, takes a human form. His hair flowing and long. Sold black coloring with a blue tipped on the end. The human Zekrom strides forward to a lake. Red eyes close while the breeze blows softly across the water. His skin so pale and lacked color. The dark haired man turns to the side while adjusting his coat. It's leather and black while the smell of old leather drifts away into the wind. He was lonely and longed for someone to love and accept him. Resheriam hated him ever since they became who they are. Kyrum his friend disappeared. Alone and cold.

It's muggy like usual. You woke with a start. Sweat dripped off your face. Huffing and quietly curling up. You had look around. A sigh escaped your lips.

_Come to me... _

A voice a spoke in your mind... how? You stiffened as it continues to call.

Come to me. It even called your name.

Come... I need you. This voice pauses as it was thinking. This words sent chills.

I want you.

It was not done.

( NAME), I need you! Please! Its shouts calmed. I don't want to be alone anymore.

It frightens you. How did this being know your name?

Please... this voice cried out.

You did the unthinkable you answered it.

Where are you?

It was quiet for a bit then it answers.

Your woods... follow my voice.

You comply.

After getting dressed, you snuck out of the house. Your mom would be angry not to mention worried about your mental health. Hearing voices.

The woods oddly tranquil and calm.

"You're here." The male voice spoke. You jumped to only be held. This male's form hugs yours. His breath to tickles your neck. He let his intention be known. His lust known. You of course only froze in fear.

"Please don't be scared." He paused for a moment to question.

You held your breath.

His lips begun in his way to try to calm you. He begun to kiss your neck. It wasn't easy dealing with this. His claws entangled and laced your fingers. You couldn't move him. He continued his intention of his lust. He wanted you, but he knew he has to earn your love. That's his goal. He wanted to taste you. He felt a little cocky. The zekrom already claimed you as his human. His mate, love. His companion. Those lips wanted more of your taste. Your scent. It drove him nuts. It made him want you even more.

"Wait..." You called out. "Please... don't... just wait."

He didn't want to, yet he did not continue. He waited though his hold on you is strong. He waited. It grew unsettling. It surprised you.

"(Name), what is it?" He called.

"I'm not ready. I don't even know your name and why or how you know mine."

"You will. That I promise."


	15. Gengar

**Hello. Long time no see. Okay I got another request, and gonna try be a little more descriptive. It means thesaurus time. Anyhow I hope you enjoy this one and please do review. I know it makes me sound desperate, but you writers know how good it feels when someone helps or you get positive feedback.**

You dared to go in this creepy, sleazy, and most of all just plain funky. Yeah... it was a catch-penny house. Tattered purple curtains and butchered blinds waves in the wind. A slight chill cascades your back. It left you stung and frozen. It leaves behind fear, and it stays with you. There's one who senses your fear; he craves it. Even before the dare, you find yourself staring at this house before. It entices you. You found yourself on the porch one time. The rumors begun when your rival saw you. She sneered and snickered behind your back. You thought she was your friend. That all changed...

She's so weird.

Weirdo.

What a freak? Who go near that house?

It irrationally irritated you. The girls acted so stereotypical. You felt alone at times,but this emotion fades when you look at this house. You also pondered why? Why does this house hold your attention even now?

(NAME) a whisper echoes from the house.

You jumped. Surprised from the sudden haunting, already? This was a very haunted house, but you clench your pokeball that held (POKEMON).

_Come in. Make yourself at home. No need to fight. We won't harm you._

You quietly held your breath as you walk in.

"Hello?" Your voice echoed. The door slammed shut. Of course you went to try to open this... jammed door. You kicked the door in anger.

"We told you no need to fight... this is home now." This male voice rung out.

You look around for the source.

"This is home?" You questioned this leading voice. Unknown to you no spirit or this case no ghost pokemon ever questions the king.

He chuckles. Why is he amused by my question? You thought.

"You question me?"

A pair of crimson eyes stare back at you. They also held the charm of his laugh. Dark claws held the rail and shimmering white fangs greeted you. Only to flinch in reaction as he started to move.

"It's been a long while since... well anyone inquisitioned my authority. I'll make myself clear. This IS your home. You shall be by my side... there would be no point of trying to excuse yourself from here... my paramour."

Paramour? You readied yourself for a fight. You noticed Victorian men's clothing on this figure. He strides not walk though his hair threw you off. Med length and spiked. His stubby tail made your brow go up. Then you nearly bust out laughing when you see those cute stubby ears. That stopped when you caught sight of his face. You blushed slightly but kept a fierce face to intimidate him. You noticed his fit form.

"Why must I repeat myself." He pulls a charming look and circles you. His eyes slowly looks.

"That look doesn't scare me in the slightest, but... I can see you amusement with my form. No need to fight. I have no interest of doing such... nasty business. Unless it another type of fighting you inquire. I wouldn't mind doing such nasty things."

You blushed and upped your guard.

He grins and he's gone. Where did he-

You jumped when arms wrapped your waistline. Cold breath on your neck.

"Where do we start, love? Your neck? Shoulders? Ear, maybe?" His hold frightens you. His fangs tickles your ear as he nibbled it. You couldn't help to giggle when he does your neck.

"Oh, such a cute laugh. Wonder how you like this." He kisses your neck and the top of your back. You couldn't help it. You never felt this. You laughed softly. You caught in the moment leaned into him.

"My. You are nice and warm, unlike little me." He embraces you and now fastened to you. He starts leading you somewhere. before you knew it. It's pitch black. His hold gone.

"Can you find me?" his eye glowed. "If you can't then I get a little present from you. You have five minutes."

You lost track of him when those red eyes faded.

Five minutes later...

His arms held you. This was not natural. He licks you. The boy then proceeded to kiss you.

"You lost... I can see you." You could see him now.

"Times been up... You lost..." You pale faced.

... You can imagine from his tone of voice of what's gonna happen...


	16. Shiny Umbreon

**Sorry, its been so long! I have been relaxing for my summer and continue to, but I have a requests to do! I apologise once** again!

It's been hours or maybe days; you weren't quite sure. You sighed and flopped on a rock. Frustration runs through you as you fiddle with a rock.

Okay! You thought, so how in the world am I going to get out!? I went north only to get deeper in this very silent woodland. Two, going west is a fail too.

You sigh once more, yet you felt better after sitting a small portion. You figure getting rest would be a great idea. You begun looking around this forest. You expected it to be nice, friendly and not creepy. You are sadly mistaken. Its desolate, void of life, and not to mention strangely familiar ... Wait.. Again pondering on the fact you went in a blasted circle. You looked to your right. There! That damn rock is here. You clenched your jaw in total irritation. Would running back ing the other direction be right... Oh well! It worth a flipping try. You being here made you to be impatient and reckless.

Getting impatient is very unlike of you, but reckless... Very normal.

Your loud and uncontrollable breaths echo the air. Is that? No. No!

You looked its the rock! That damn rock! How many times have you seen it. Twenty? Thirty? Forty? You had lost count and care to remember any more. You toppled on the rock and just lie there. You had large amounts of sweat, and frustration hanging over you. You wanted some sleep. If you could. Those twisting and spiral branches formed into a hand. It seriously wigs you out. It looks like it could pluck you up and kill you... What an optimistic thought! Oh geez.

A few a minutes later, you were sleeping unaware of the figure looking down at you. Yellow eyes stared at your closed eyes. They begun to stare at your form. Stretched out on the rock. He slowly waved his tail. Smooth and black. It looked so soft and silk-like. It also has a deep blue colored band marking. It's same with the ears. He stare at your (hair color h/c) sprawled on the rock. You looked very tempting to take. By now his tail wove incredibly fast. His black shorts shown human knees turn to a lower bipedal Umbreon legs. His shirt, loose and blue, flapped in the slight breeze. He grew uncomfortable and itchy. The blue shirt was tied on to a branch. This long haired male sat by your sleeping form. The blue ring on his forehead covered by spiked bangs. The need to lie down overcame. Fingers brushed your skin. It was soft. You caught his interest. His eyebrow rose when you smile while he stroke your head. You hummed in delight. Snuggled a little closer to the Umbereon being. His heart beats very quick. He begins to smile more showing his canines to the world.

You woke to a males chest and arms wrapped around you. You found yourself staring at his abs. slightly blushing then looking to the males face. Cute and sleeping. His mouth a tiny O. You take notice of his umbreon features.

Cute... You thought. Your finger tips found a small curl on-top his head. You plucked it earning a moan in his sleep. His tail smacked the rock. You were surprised. Again tempted to pluck it again. You did. He growled. His yellow eyes opened. You jumped only to earn chuckles,"Silly human you should not have done that."

His claws rubbed your sides. You felt fuzzy. Happy. His grin was mischievously. He puts you on his lap.

His fangs nibbled behind your ear. You couldn't help but giggle. He smirked. Then nuzzled your color bone. You wonder why? Why am I letting him do this? Do I even care?

You hugged his neck in a curious nature. His growls of approval earned a little worry from you. You squeaked when licks and small bites on you begun. Surprised. He narrowed his eyes in pride.

chuckles escaped his lips. His mark etched on your neck "mine." He snarled. His arms locked you in place. Okay... You felt worried but curious. You did an unexpected. You kissed his neck. He hums. Then rewards you by kissing yours. You exchange small Eskimo kisses to see his expression. It was so happy. He gave you Eskimo kisses. You couldn't help to smile. He made a move. His lips roughly kisses yours. You blush and found yourself kissing back. Then his head rubs your neck approving The kisses.

Chirp.

You stared.

Chirp!

He chirps while rubbing your neck.

"Mine.." He mumbles.


	17. Entei The Samurai

**Hey guys! Hope you guys enjoy my last chapter! This chapter I want to depict Entei as a samurai.. So enjoy!**

You walked in the fields. Calm. Cheery. The scent of flowers rushed to your nose while the sweet smell made you want to lay and take a small nap. The grass brushes your legs sweetly as if it's persuading you to sleep. You wanted to sleep but you didn't want to be found by a wild pokemon. Giving in, you sit on the ground also spraying a n repellent spray for pokemon in yourself. Grabbing your sleeping back from your knapsack,and finally curling up to sleep.

You thought you hear the sounds of clanking metal. Impossible. Clank! Clank! You awoke to a boy in armor. A samurai? You tilt your head. His red eyes filled with question. He knelt to your level as you sat up. His katana menacing and his gaze doesn't help. You fidget with your sleeve. His mask hid his face, And Your face turned away.

"Woman, why do you sleep on this ground?" His language very strange. His posture very oddly relaxed. Then you notice he reminded you of entei. His helmet and the bracers around his wrist and ankles as well as the uncanny mask resembles entei's face. You jumped when claw tips pulled to you to stare at his mask.

"I'm traveling, sir." Still very shy also slightly frighten by the immense power he projected.

"Your dialect is very strange. Are you not from here?"

"No, sir." His form gotten closer; the piercing gaze stay lock on you. He cupped your cheek. Those gentle fingers stoked your face.

"Very strange, no powder like the noblewoman yet softer than a peasants."

You blushed softly.

"Very attracting." Your blush noticed from the samurai. He softy chuckled. His palm left your cheek.

"My apologies, I dare not put out of countenance fair girl."

"It's okay... Thank you for complementing me." You blushed. The entei boy seemed to smile under his mask.

"Why must you travel? No man, husband with you?"

Expression of small shock hung over your face. Husband? Where am I? This made the samurai question,"Excuse my straight forwardness, but I am quite imperative... are you not conjoined?"

Your voice stuttered,"N- no.. I am not."

The boy shocked. His form more closer.

"Um... My. Astonishing for a maiden such as yourself."

Maiden? Astonishing? This made your brow raise. Earning another analyzing gaze.

"No husband" he spoke, "Now I wish to know why you travel?"

"I... Wanted travel ever since I was little. It's a dream."

"A dream?" He lied back arms stretched. One near my back. You found yourself looking to his mask. Those eyes stared back. Turning away to only be pulled back to look. To see he was looking at me. It was strange and quiet.

He stood,"I never asked your name." You told him. You told him yours.

"I am Mori, Nagato."

Mori? Oh man... You had time traveled! In the 1500s or 1600s. How?!

"It is well." He told you,"I shalt and won't hurt you."

He senses your worry, but very unsure why you were. His hands helped you up, but you had to gather your stuff. He saw you bend over and gather your gear.

His own form bend down to help. You had let him help because he intend to take you with him. His hand rested on your shoulder.

"Ease up." He seemed to want to calm you. His hand traveled to your waist while his other hand guide you up. Gentle would describe him very well. His hand left your waist to lace your fingers into his. His gaze sweet and caring.

You merely looked to him with wonder as you two walked. It felt like a long time before you two stopped.

This stop was different. You and Mori had ended up in front of a fortress. Claws teases your palm as the gate opened.

"Hey!" He scooped you up in his arms. You held on by your arms around his neck. Mori brush off your complaint. He was smirking under that mask of his; you can tell now. You sigh in defeat when he made his way. Other samurai grinned at you two while the others simply glanced. Your head rests close to his shoulder. Closed your eyes for a bit.

Silk? You woke on a bed. Sitting up and see Mori with out his mask and armor. He wore leisure clothes. Seeing his face made you blush, and his messy brown hair caught your eye. He smiled.

"You finally woken," he gotten to your bed and sat beside you. He sat very close.

"You still seem tired." Mori's palm held your cheek, and he caught your eyes.

"I'm okay, why did you bring me here?"

You has been placed in his lap. You sat there surprised as his face came closer. His head rested on your shoulder. Red eyes narrowed as arms wrap your waist. Your heart skipped. Lips started kissing. Some turn to nips, and you jumped from the first one.

"I wish to love someone." You blushed again. The fingers on your stomach rubbed you. His lips traveled to your ear you giggled when he nibbled behind your ear. His eyes watched you smiled as he nibbled. He nipped your throat. You hummed. His kisses traveled up your throat toward your lips. His lips kisses yours. It's sweet and gentle Then grows into an explosive passion. You felt yourself kiss back. He smiled. Had you known he hadn't smiled in a long time.


End file.
